Pokemon Learning League The Anniversary for All Ages (Time Management)
by Storalwhit
Summary: Dawn, Brock, Iris and Cilan arrive in Goldenrod City, which is preparing to celebrate its centennial year and the quad, while resting up at the Pokemon Center, start pondering about what sort of events they'll do, until someone gives them an answer.


Pokemon Learning League

An Anniversary for The Ages (Time Management & Organization)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with an overhead shot of Cilan, Brock, Iris, Axew, Dawn and Piplup entering through the gates of Goldenrod City on a partly cloudy afternoon with some clouds streaking across the sky by a breeze in the area. As they stroll on through, they notice the buildings along the streets are fully or are being decorated in goldenrod flowers, pennants and ribbons.)_

Cilan: Huh. Wonder what they're all preparing for?

Dawn: I don't know. Let's go find out.

Piplup: Piplup.

 _(They run on down until they come to the plaza, where they see various people hanging up yellow and orange lanterns, pennants, flowers, decorating the statues and putting up banners saying, "Goldenrod Forever!" and "The Spirit of Goldenrod!")_

Brock: Ahh, I see. They're setting up a festival.

Iris: You're right, Brock, but what's it for?

Brock: Who knows, Iris, but it must be a special occasion.

 _(Just then, both Piplup's and Axew's stomachs growls.)_

Piplup (hungry and exhausted): Piplup.

Axew (hungry and exhausted): Axew.

Dawn: Don't worry, you two. We'll stop and rest at the Pokemon Center.

 _(They resume down the street. Dissolve to five minutes later, and they arrive at the Pokemon Center, where they enter and find Nurse Joy, who is wearing pointed glasses, at her post reading a book.)_

Gang: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Joy: Hey, there everyone.

 _(Brock rushes up to the desk and takes her hand in his.)_

Brock: Oh, my lovely Nurse Joy. Perhaps we should get together and maybe have dinner sometimes.

 _(Just then, she pulls her hand away.)_

Joy: I'm sorry, dear. You're cute, but I'm not looking for anyone right now.

 _(Brock cuffs his hands around his heart.)_

Brock: Ooh, shot down cold. Well, at least finds me cute.

Joy: I'll bet you're wondering why there's a festival being set up, right.

Dawn: Actually yes, we are. How did you know that?

Joy: I've had other trainers asking the same thing. It's to commemorate the centennial of Goldenrod City's founding.

Iris: Wow, that's awesome!

Axew (agreeing): Axew.

Joy: You got it, so everyone's really going all out with the celebrations.

Brock: Well, that's great. Now, can you please help out our Pokemon?

Joy: Sure, not a problem. I'll have them all taken care of.

Iris: Oh, great. Thanks a lot.

Joy: You're welcome.

 _(They hand her their Pokeballs, Axew and Piplup, places them on a cart and Blissey carries them away. Now, they go over to the waiting area and each take a seat in a booth.)_

Dawn: Okay, so what kind of events you think they could be doing for the celebration?

Cilan: Hmm, they could be put on live Pokemon performances.

Brock: Yeah, or maybe they'll hold a special one-day tournament event.

Iris: They both sound great, but how about this: a big nighttime parade.

Dawn: Ooh, that'd be awesome to see.

Cilan: For sure, but we'll have to wait and see if they do them.

Brock: I agree.

Voice (O.S.): Actually, I can tell you right now.

All: Hmm?

 _(They look over to the booth behind them and see a guy named Aito sitting right behind them. He has black hair, blue eyes, and his wardrobe consists of a yellow shirt, black jeans and sneakers.)_

Aito: We're doing all of them.

Cilan: Really?

Aito: Yep. Hi, my name's Aito.

Iris: Nice to meet you. I'm Iris.

Dawn: Hey, I'm Dawn.

Brock: I'm Brock.

Cilan: And my name's Cilan. Say, how'd you know they're doing all that?

Aito: That's easy: I've been assisting in getting them all set up.

Iris: Ah-ha. I bet it must be pretty exhausting for you and your Pokemon.

Aito: You better believe it is, which is why we're here, but it'll be all worth it.

Brock: So, how are you assisting with them all?

Aito: I help come up with designs for some of the floats, conceptualize the look for the plaza and helping plan out the tournament.

 _(He gets his notebook out from his backpack and shows them his designs he did and the schedule he's working with.)_

Dawn: Well, that's great.

Aito: Mmm-hmm, though there's one problem I've been having for a while.

Brock: Oh, and what would that be?

Aito: As you might imagine, with all of them happening, it's been hard trying to juggle between each one, and there are some points where I'm spending more time on one task than the others.

Iris: I see.

Aito: Yeah, but fret not. I've been dealing with it the best that I can.

Cilan: That's the spirit.

Aito: Thank you.

Dawn: You know, our friend Quinn may have some advice you can use.

Aito (intrigued): Really?

Dawn: Of course. This is right up his alley.

 _(She goes into her bag, gets the Pokepilot out, switches it on and dials up Quinn, who along with Ada, are practicing a new dance. They both stop dancing and catch their breath.)_

Quinn: Hey, there guys.

Dawn: Hi, Quinn. What dance is Ada teaching you there?

Ada: It's the Kazatsky, and it's a tough one.

Iris: Yeah, we can tell.

Aito (to Quinn and Ada): Hello, I'm Aito.

Quinn: Please to meet you, Aito. My name's Quinn.

Ada: And I'm Ada. Anyways, what are you guys currently up to?

Brock: Right now, we're at the Pokemon Center, and Aito's been telling us he's been assisting in setting up for Goldenrod City's centennial festival.

Quinn (amazed): Oh, that's great.

Cilan: We know, but he said that he's been putting more of his focus on some tasks than others, so do you have any advice that could help with that?

Quinn: Of course, we do. To start off, you should monitor the activities you do on a regular basis and take notes on how much time you're spending.

Aito: Okay, I already got that covered. What next?

Ada: You assess the amount of time you spend on each task. Look for a pattern in them and determine what's necessary and what isn't.

Brock: All right, that's a good one.

Ada: Mmm-hmm. Now, consider making adjustments to your schedules and identify tasks that shouldn't be reduced for the sake of time concerns.

Iris: Okay, that's pretty helpful. Now what?

Quinn: Once you've done those, try doing the more crucial tasks first, as completing them will give a bigger sense of accomplishment.

Dawn: Yeah, that sounds like a good one.

Quinn: Well, if you think that, here's an intriguing one: Make a significant effort into changing your habits and normal routines.

Aito: I'll keep that in mind.

Ada: Good to hear. Now, avoid doing any sort of multitasking, as it'll take much longer due to you not giving full attention to any of the tasks, and instead just focus on just one at a time.

Cilan: All right, that's good. Now what from there?

Ada: Next, you identify the times you're the most productive. It's tricky to figure out, but it helps to know when you're at your most active and use the time wisely.

Brock: All right, that's another good one. Then what?

Quinn: Another crucial one is don't get into a double-commitment. Always verify when you'll be free to do another task, and it'll not only keep your schedule organized, but also keep you in touch with your regular one, as well.

Aito: All right, but what if you have many tasks to do? Is there a way to handle that?

Ada: Yep, there is. You can wisely manage it by scheduling some top-priority tasks first, then do the less time-sensitive ones around them.

Dawn: Okay. (wondering.) Anything else that'll help?

Quinn: Yes. Give yourself a realistic amount of time to finish each task. It'll prevent yourself from being overwhelmed and falling behind schedule.

Aito: Thanks, you guys for that advice.

Ada: Not a problem at all. So, how about we do a Q&A round?

Cilan: Sure thing, Ada.

 _(Pan up to an upper panel depicting Flannery attempting to keep the Lavaridge Town gym in good running order.)_

Ada: Well you guys are ready to do it?

Brock: You bet you.

Quinn: Well, all right then. Here, we have Flannery keeping everything in the Lavaridge Gym running smoothly. What are the tasks that she has to do?

Iris: Hire a crew to fix & clean up the battlefield, have the badges out & ready to go, gets a battle judge and train with her Pokemon.

Ada: Very good, Ada. Now, which tasks should be her top priorities?

Aito: Getting the battlefield in top shape and having the gym badges ready.

Quinn: You got it, Aito. How should Flannery make adjustments to her schedule?

Dawn: By breaking down each task and see how much time she spends on each.

Ada: Excellent, Dawn. Lastly, how much time do you think she should spend on each task?

Cilan: She should spend about a half hour getting the badges, another half hour getting a battle judge, two hours to get the battlefield in tip-top shape and one more hour to train her Pokemon.

Ada: Very well, Cilan. Great job, you guys.

Brock: Thank you, guys

Ada & Quinn: You're welcome, you guys.

Ada: Well, let's get back to our dance practice.

Iris: Okay, then we'll see you later.

Quinn: See you.

 _(Dawn ends the call, switches the Pokepilot off and places it back in her bag. Just then, they hear a chime.)_

Brock: Well, time to get our Pokemon.

Aito: Hold on a second, guys. After we get them, how about I show you the plaza I'm working with?

Dawn: Sure, Aito. That'd be great.

 _(Aito gives a smile to them. Now, they get up from their booths and walk to the front desk, where Nurse Joy awaits them with their Pokeballs and Axew & Piplup.)_

Joy: Hey, guys. I'm happy to say your Pokemon are doing much better.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

Cilan _(complementing)_ : Thanks, Nurse Joy. You & Blissey did a great job.

Joy: Oh, I know. We're good at we do.

 _(They all take their Pokeballs back and Piplup & Axew hop on Iris's and Dawn's shoulder, respectively.)_

Joy: You all have a good day now.

Iris: Okay. See you.

 _(They exit from the Pokemon Center and go on down the streets. Seven minutes later, they come to the city square, where the festival is to take place. It already a few pennants strung across them, rope lights hung across the lamp post, the benches decorated in orange and yellow flowers and the city flag flowing in the breeze.)_

Iris: Wow, Aito. The plaza's really coming along great.

Aito: Thanks, Iris, but we have no time to waste right now.

Brock: What exactly are you working on today?

Aito: I have to build the bandstand, but I first have to find the perfect spot for it, then get all the necessary wood, poles & shingles.

Brock: I see. Well, how about we help you look around for a spot for it? Then, you can concentrate more on getting the whole thing built.

Aito: Yes, I would definitely appreciate that.

Brock: Okay, then. Everyone, everyone spread out and we'll meet back here later.

All: Right!

 _(They spread out and scope around the area, examining the sections (one in an open space with a statue in the center of it and some trees & bushes growing, another with several bushes & trees growing around it and one with several stone benches encircling the area), as well as the amount of space of each one, all while Aito breaks down the tasks needing to get done and snaps some pictures. Eleven minutes later, they regroup back in the center of the square.)_

Dawn: All right, let's look over what we got.

 _(Aito gets out the snapshots and the gang look over them.)_

Aito: Okay, now let's see which will be the right for the bandstand.

Cilan: Let's start off with this area.

 _(He points to the section with the benches.)_

Brock: Hmm, let's see. The benches look good, there aren't too many trees blocking the sun or that many bushes and everyone can have a good viewing area.

Aito: True, but there's just one problem: the benches are too close together and they don't have any backs.

Dawn: Hang on a second. Can't we just move them around and put some?

Aito: I don't think so. They were built that way for a reason and they can get broken if we or our Pokemon did that.

Dawn: You have a good point there. Okay, then how about this area?

 _(She points to the one with the trees & bushes.)_

Aito: Hmm, it does have a nice atmosphere, good amount of sunlight and we can set up benches around the stand.

Cilan: Yeah, but look at this. There are bushes scattered all over the place. If there were benches put there, some of the people would have a hard time seeing the band play.

Iris: Well, then I guess we'll go with this spot.

 _(She points to the area with the statue in the center.)_

Aito: Yeah, there aren't too many trees & bushes scattered about, fittingly next to the statue, has a good amount of sunlight and enough space for everyone to see. Plus, it's the only selection left.

Dawn: All right, then let's go with it. Now, let's get started!

Piplup: Piplup, Piplup.

Aito: Hold on, guys. First, let me re-arrange my schedule, then go get the supplies.

Brock: Okay, but before you do, let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Cilan: Very well. _(He turns over to the audience.)_ You guys up for this? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Oh, all right.

Aito (questioning): Um, was that necessary?

Dawn: It really isn't, but we like to do it, anyway.

Aito (comprehending): Ahh, got you.

 _(Fade in to Aito's list of tasks and four images of each one of them.)_

Cilan (V.O.): Okay. What should be Aito's top priorities? (He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) Getting the right supplies & the right people to assist him. You got it.

Dawn: (V.O.): Now, how should he adjust his schedule? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Based on what need to get done. All right.

Iris (V.O.): What is the pattern that Aito's dealing with? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Wanting to not spend a lot of time on any task. Okay, then.

Brock (V.O.): Finally, how much time do you think he should take on each task? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ About 25 minutes each. Very well.

 _(Fade in back to them and Dawn casually speaks.)_

Dawn (casually): You guys did great there.

Piplup (casually): Piplup.

Aito: Come on, guys. It's time to get the supplies.

 _(They leave the town square and go out into the dept. store. Minutes later, they return with piles of wood, roof shingles and pole bases. Aito gets four Pokeballs off his belt and makes them bigger.)_

Aito: Go!

 _(He tosses them up and a Gallade, a Machoke, an Incineroar and a Beheeyem emerge from them.)_

Machoke: Machoke.

Incineroar: (growls.)

Gallade: Gallade

Beheeyem: (vocalizes.)

 _(Now, the gang each take out one Pokeball.)_

Iris: Excadrill, let's go!

Brock: Come on out, Steelix!

Dawn: Mamoswine, I chose you!

Cilan: Go, Crustle!

 _(They throw them and their Pokemon appear.)_

Excadrill: Ex-ca!

Steelix: (growls.)

 _(Now, Aito pulls out the blueprints for the bandstand and lays it out on the ground. The group huddles together.)_

Aito: All right, we'll start off with the floor here. We'll cut up the wood and Gallade and I will carve the columns.

Brock: All right, good.

Aito: From there, we'll set up the columns here, here, and here. _(He points to the spots.)_ Make sure the bases are firmly in place.

Dawn: Got it!

Piplup: Piplup!

Aito Lastly, we have the roof. If we build this thing right, it'll really make it stand out during the festival.

Cilan (impressed): Wow! You really good at planning this out

Aito (flattered): Thanks, Cilan. (with great confidence) Now, let's get right to it!

All: Yeah!

 _(They raise their fists into the air. Now, a montage commences, with Dawn and Iris carrying over the wood and Gallade, Crustle and Excadrill cut it up and Aito & Gallade carve out the columns, then the gang puts down the floor and the bases. From there, Steelix & Mamoswine carry over the columns and they all each set them into the bases. Now, they build the framework of the roof from the ground up and lay down the covers & shingles afterwards. Following that, Beheeyem lifts the roof up with its Psychic attack and carefully setting it on top. Montage concludes with the gang finishing putting up decorations. They step back and marvel at the final result. The roof is decked out with carvings of the people and their Pokemon that helped found the city, the columns have various Pokemon carved into them and is decorated with orange and yellow pennants and flowers.)_

Iris (complementing): It looks amazing!

Axew (agreeing): Axew!

Aito: Indeed. We did an amazing job with it.

 _(Now, we cut to seven minutes later, where they're at the center, relaxing on the park benches, with their Pokemon either playing around or just resting.)_

Aito (relaxing): Ahh, this feels really good.

Cilan: Sure. After all that work, we certainly deserved a break.

Iris: Yeah. (wondering.) Do you think everyone going to like the bandstand?

Brock: I think they will, especially whenever they want to have a concert.

Dawn: Most definitely. (to Aito.) Well, now that you're done with the stand, what's your next project?

Aito: Tomorrow, I have to continue making the designs for the floats.

Dawn: That's cool. What ones are you doing?

Aito: Oh, just one of a Corsola and another of a Hitmonlee. Say, how about we put up the banners after this?

Brock: Okay, not a problem at all.

Aito: Oh, good.

 _(They all turn to the audience.)_

All (casually): Thank you, guys.

 _(Cross-fade to five minutes later, where they're placing the ceremonial centennial banners around the square.)_

Brock: Well, that was an interesting episode. You guys enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Ahh, okay. We'll see you later, then.

 _(The gang casually wave goodbye to the audience and get back to placing the banners up. Now, we pull back and get an overview shot of the town square and iris out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
